Most restaurants and food outlets require a cooking machine having substantial capacity to meet customer demands. These cooking machines must not only be able to accommodate large amounts of food but in addition should be capable of reaching cooking temperatures within a very short period of time for maximizing customer satisfaction. Most presently available industrial cooking machines require substantial time to reach the high temperatures required to cook many foods. In addition the same presently available machines generally require a non-use period when switching from one type of food to another to allow for either further heating of the machine or cooling of the machine for a new cooking temperature required with the change of food in the machine.
Some foods are kept frozen prior to cooking while others are simply refrigerated. Those that are frozen should be preheated by warming them prior to actual cooking of the food. Those that are refrigerated need not be preheated and can be cooked immediately upon removal from refrigeration. Therefore there is a need for a machine capable of cooking either frozen or non-frozen foods.